Not So Ordinary
by rawr.i.love.you.rawr
Summary: They are twins. They have a secret. They have to find the mysterious Cullen house to find answers. They are not sure what to expect when they travel across the country to Forks. They know a lot more than they should. Review please.
1. One, Walk It Out

Heyy. So, I started writing this and absolutely have no direct idea at which I'll be taking this…so yeah. In this story I doubt I'll put Bella in unless she's just a random character…won't be that important? I just don't feel like putting her in. Also, Edward can't read the twin's minds. It will make _everything_ easier. Kay? Thanks for reading. (:

Not So Ordinary  
Chapter One, Walk It Out.  
January, 2009.

"I see…." Jazzabelle starts in an ominous voice. I smack her upside the head. "Take a chill pill. I was just joking." She frowns at me and then proceeds to grab her sketchbook. I try to sit still as she slowly flips through the pages, trying to find the picture that she wants me so desperately to see. She slows down, if that's even possible, and shows me a picture that she drew a couple weeks ago. "This would be it. Cool, eh?"

I looked at the picture in disbelief. It looked the same as it should. It was if she took my story I had just written today, and took some of the parts and turned it real. It's happened before; it just seemed so real now.

"Looks like we know where exactly we're headed then." Jazzabelle jumps up and grabs the suitcase by the curb and throws it over her petite body. "Lazy bones, I know you're shocked but get a move on." She takes my suitcase and throws it over to me. It lands on my feet. The grass is all over our clothes, but we don't have time to change. "We have to hurry to catch the next bus out of here. It's going to leave in 15 minutes. I want to get there before dark. We _have_ to find her before dark." Jazzabelle has this new determination that I've been a witness to many times. When she gets her mind set on something, she goes all out to get what she wants. I look at the sixteen year old girl in front of me. Black hair that runs past her shoulders, blue eyes, fair complexion, about 125 in weight, 5'5", average all around. She's my twin, and we look the same as everyone else around here, because no one stands out. She was my best friend, my everything, we've been through a hell of a lot, but she's always been there for me and I there for her.

I slowly get up and tuck everything away. I grab my duffel bag and throw it over me and stand up beside her. She looks at me and we both nod. "I guess we need to get going, you look like you're about ready to throw a hissy fit." I joke, though it's not very funny.

She laughs anyway, used to my sense of humor. "You're right about that kid, you're right about that." She even ruffles my hair like a parent would do to a child. I duck out of her way.

We walk towards the sun rise that is high above the sky by now, and all the traffic passes us. It's one of those days where everyone just has to get to work, on time. It's one of those things that you see everyday when you live in a big city. One thing for sure, I'm not going to miss this by moving away. Not at all.

My sister and I are alike in many ways. Our looks for instance, would be a major thing. We care about grades, though I care about them a tad more than she does. But her personality is brighter, more outgoing, than my own. I look at a lot of things differently than others. Sometimes I can completely miss a point to a story by focusing on something that is on a much deeper level. I guess that's why I got the writing gene and Jazz got the drawing gene.

"The train station is up ahead. We'll get there in about two minutes. Then we'll buy our ticket and get on board and head to the other side of the country." Jazz informs me.

I nod. "That sounds good." I walk with purpose toward the station as Jazz flutters at my side. She's a lot more graceful than I, and you can easily tell by watching her walk.

The minutes passed without us getting a second glance. We went up to the ticket station. "Two for the 111 train please." I tell the lady handing her the money. She looks at me and just nods. I guess she's used to having teenagers come around here to get on the train to travel somewhere. It's a lot easier than taking a bus around here. Which, of course, we're going to have to do when we stop way over the halfway mark... oh joy.

The lady hands us the tickets and points us in the direction of the train. It's soon to take off and everyone is scurrying on board. Jazz and I look at the ticket and see that we have to be in car 5 to start off. We quickly locate it and jump on, no need in waiting for it to soon take off and then board.

We find some empty seats and sit down. It's going to be a long ride.

.....

"Man, why does it have to be so rainy? Ewe, my hair is going to be ruined!" I just roll my eyes and tie my hair in a hair clip at the base of my neck.

"The school should be letting out soon, maybe we can get directions to the place from one of the students that attend." I start walking in the direction of the school.

The town is small. There is barely any traffic. Not at all like our hometown. "This is such a boring town. Gees, how could anyone ever want to live here?" She crinkles her nose, and I know how she feels. "I'm so glad we're still on Christmas break, it made this a lot easier. And, we'll still have to figure out where to go." I sighed and she looked at me with a downcast expression as well. We've had this conversation before and we just don't know what to do.

"I guess we can go somewhere like New York. Get some jobs and have our own apartment. That would be fun…I suppose." I hear kids laughing and doors slamming so I know we're on the right track. One look at Jazz and she knows it too. We walk quickly down the road and into the forest beside the school. We stare into the parking lot. There are several different groups of people here and it's just so weird to see it and not be over there to experience it. I actually kinda miss school, wow…where did that come from?

The parking lot was full of older cars and I can easily guess the town was not the richest one in the world, the smallest towns normally aren't. I've seen it before, never lived in one, but I've seen it before.

"Hey, hand me the sketch book. I'm going to go up to one of those kids and see if I can find directions." I dig through the bag and hand her the book and follow her wordlessly. She has an extra spring in her step and I'm glad to see we're finally on the right track.

I fall in step with her as she tries to decide which person to ask. Her eyes wander to a girl that is tall, with black hair. It looks like she is about to leave and we walk over to her. "Excuse me please." Jazz says in her best voice.

The girl looks up, obviously confused as to who these two strange girls are. "Uhm, what can I do for you?"

Jazz shows her the drawing. "We're looking for this place. Do you know where we would be able to find it?"

The girl looks at her for a while then nods. "Yeah, it's a few miles north of here. You have to go down a long road, you might think you're lost but just keep going. You should be able to find it then." I smile gratefully at her.

"Thank you so much. You helped us out a lot. More than you even know." She nods and goes to get into her car and we walk away from her so we don't cause her anymore discomfort.

"Come on, we better get a move on. It'll take a while to get there." Jazzabelle follows behind me and we quickly duck out of the parking lot. The last thing we need is to be stopped and asked what we're doing here. We don't even know for definite if she's still here. We're just hoping that not much has changed.

DON'T FREAK! This is not the end of the chapter. There will be much more. I want your opinion so I can know if I want to continue it or not. Thankies. (:

Oh, and even if it's negative feedback, give it to me. (:


	2. One, Walk it Out, Full Chapter

Heyy. So, I started writing this and absolutely have no direct idea at which I'll be taking this…so yeah. In this story I doubt I'll put Bella in unless she's just a random character…won't be that important? I just don't feel like putting her in. Also, Edward can't read the twin's minds. It will make _everything_ easier. Kay? Thanks for reading. (:

Not So Ordinary  
Chapter One, Walk It Out.  
January, 2009.

"I see…." Jazzabelle starts in an ominous voice. I smack her upside the head. "Take a chill pill. I was just joking." She frowns at me and then proceeds to grab her sketchbook. I try to sit still as she slowly flips through the pages, trying to find the picture that she wants me so desperately to see. She slows down, if that's even possible, and shows me a picture that she drew a couple weeks ago. "This would be it. Cool, eh?"

I looked at the picture in disbelief. It looked the same as it should. It was if she took my story I had just written today, and took some of the parts and turned it real. It's happened before; it just seemed so real now.

"Looks like we know where exactly we're headed then." Jazzabelle jumps up and grabs the suitcase by the curb and throws it over her petite body. "Lazy bones, I know you're shocked but get a move on." She takes my suitcase and throws it over to me. It lands on my feet. The grass is all over our clothes, but we don't have time to change. "We have to hurry to catch the next bus out of here. It's going to leave in 15 minutes. I want to get there before dark. We _have_ to find her before dark." Jazzabelle has this new determination that I've been a witness to many times. When she gets her mind set on something, she goes all out to get what she wants. I look at the sixteen year old girl in front of me. Black hair that runs past her shoulders, blue eyes, fair complexion, about 125 in weight, 5'5", average all around. She's my twin, and we look the same as everyone else around here, because no one stands out. She was my best friend, my everything, we've been through a hell of a lot, but she's always been there for me and me there for her.

I slowly get up and tuck everything away. I grab my duffel bag and throw it over me and stand up beside her. She looks at me and we both nod. "I guess we need to get going, you look like you're about ready to throw a hissy fit." I joke, though it's not very funny.

She laughs anyway, used to my sense of humor. "You're right about that kid, you're right about that." She even ruffles my hair like a parent would do to a child. I duck out of her way.

We walk towards the sun rise that is high above the sky by now, and all the traffic passes us. It's one of those days where everyone just has to get to work, on time. It's one of those things that you see everyday when you live in a big city. One thing for sure, I'm not going to miss this by moving away. Not at all.

My sister and I are alike in many ways. Our looks for instance, would be a major thing. We care about grades, though I care about them a tad more than she does. But her personality is brighter, more outgoing, than my own. I look at a lot of things differently than others. Sometimes I can completely miss a point to a story by focusing on something that is on a much deeper level. I guess that's why I got the writing gene and Jazz got the drawing gene.

"The train station is up ahead. We'll get there in about two minutes. Then we'll buy our ticket and get on board and head to the other side of the country." Jazz informs me.

I nod. "That sounds good." I walk with purpose toward the station as Jazz flutters at my side. She's a lot more graceful than I, and you can easily tell by watching her walk.

The minutes passed without us getting a second glance. We went up to the ticket station. "Two for the 111 train please." I tell the lady handing her the money. She looks at me and just nods. I guess she's used to having teenagers come around here to get on the train to travel somewhere. It's a lot easier than taking a bus around here. Which, of course, we're going to have to do when we stop way over the halfway mark... oh joy.

The lady hands us the tickets and points us in the direction of the train. It's soon to take off and everyone is scurrying on board. Jazz and I look at the ticket and see that we have to be in car 5 to start off. We quickly locate it and jump on, no need in waiting for it to soon take off and then board.

We find some empty seats and sit down. It's going to be a long ride.

* * *

"Man, why does it have to be so rainy? Ewe, my hair is going to be ruined!" I just roll my eyes and tie my hair in a hair clip at the base of my neck.

"The school should be letting out soon; maybe we can get directions to the place from one of the students that attend." I start walking in the direction of the school.

The town is small. There is barely any traffic. Not at all like our hometown. "This is such a boring town. Gees, how could anyone ever want to live here?" She crinkles her nose, and I know how she feels. "I'm so glad we're still on Christmas break, it made this a lot easier. And, we'll still have to figure out where to go." I sighed and she looked at me with a downcast expression as well. We've had this conversation before and we just don't know what to do.

"I guess we can go somewhere like New York. Get some jobs and have our own apartment. That would be fun…I suppose." I hear kids laughing and doors slamming so I know we're on the right track. One look at Jazz and she knows it too. We walk quickly down the road and into the forest beside the school. We stare into the parking lot. There are several different groups of people here and it's just so weird to see it and not be over there to experience it. I actually kinda miss school; wow…where did that come from?

The parking lot was full of older cars and I can easily guess the town was not the richest one in the world, the smallest towns normally aren't. I've seen it before, never lived in one, but I've seen it before.

"Hey, hand me the sketch book. I'm going to go up to one of those kids and see if I can find directions." I dig through the bag and hand her the book and follow her wordlessly. She has an extra spring in her step and I'm glad to see we're finally on the right track.

I fall in step with her as she tries to decide which person to ask. Her eyes wander to a girl that is tall, with black hair. It looks like she is about to leave and we walk over to her. "Excuse me please." Jazz says in her best voice.

The girl looks up, obviously confused as to who these two strange girls are. "Uhm, what can I do for you?"

Jazz shows her the drawing. "We're looking for this place. Do you know where we would be able to find it?"

The girl looks at her for a while then nods. "Yeah, it's a few miles north of here. You have to go down a long road, you might think you're lost but just keep going. You should be able to find it then." I smile gratefully at her.

"Thank you so much. You helped us out a lot. More than you even know." She nods and goes to get into her car and we walk away from her so we don't cause her anymore discomfort.

"Come on, we better get a move on. It'll take a while to get there." Jazzabelle follows behind me and we quickly duck out of the parking lot. The last thing we need is to be stopped and asked what we're doing here. We don't even know for definite if she's still here. We're just hoping that not much has changed.

We move quickly through the town. Nobody really paid any attention to us. They were all busy attending to random things. We finally make it to the road that will soon take us to the house we've been searching so desperately for. I look at Jazz. She's grinning from ear to ear, and bouncing up and down. I on the other hand, actually feel like a secret spy or something. I almost laugh at the thought.

My twin crouches down. I follow. "Alright, you remember everything we talked about on the train?" I nod. I assume she thought it would take longer to talk about this because one of us would forget. "Uhm. Okay. Well. You know what to do then. You're the one that has better details and such." For once she seems at a loss for words. I smile at her encouragingly and stand up and start walking up the driveway. It's probably around 6 now. I can hear thunder in the distance and I'm sure the rain will be coming soon. I walk faster and Jazz is soon beside me. The long driveway has many twists and turns and all too quickly the house is before us. It is frikken amazing. The house is gorgeous, stunningly brilliant. The windows and the white paint look amazing together and it seems a little over the top for this small town but it does actually look pretty cool. We walk up to the door and I knock timidly.

Movement is heard through the door as someone is deliberately making more than enough noise. The door swings open wide and there is a lady taking its place. Her brown hair falls past her shoulders in curls. "Hello. It's a little late isn't it? Come in, you must be tired." We follow her wordlessly and I shut the door behind us. She leads us into a room with couches and chairs scattered. She motions for us to take a seat and we do as a man comes through the doors. His hair is blonde and he looks really young. He's pretty good looking as well. He just looks at us curiously as his wife does as well. "What can we do for you? We don't have very many visitors come to see us." He raises his eyebrows in question.

"Well, we're looking for someone." I start. "Her name is Alice and she supposedly died a while ago after being in an asylum. She's our great aunt and we know that she didn't die, and she lives to this day. We just came to find her. We're supposedly like her in many ways. We came all the way here, all the way to Forks, to see her and then we'll be leaving." I pause. "We'll go to someplace like New York, far away."

They just stare at me and then turn to look at Jazz. They are very quiet and as we wait for their answer a big guy comes through the door. He could easily scare you if you hadn't expected him to be so much muscle. He looks at us and grins. I can see the muscle ripple beneath his t-shirt. He slides into a chair next to the fireplace that's not needed and I look back at the man as he speaks. "Uhm, you've come to the right place." He pauses as if searching for the next words. I see a beautiful girl walk past me and sit on the guy's lap. Then, our great aunt Alice walks through the door towing a guy that looks straight ahead as if our presence bothers him, which I know it does. She folds neatly and sits down on the floor pulling him with her. The next person to enter the room doesn't come in all the way. He just leans at the door frame, looking frustrated. "Uhm, so this is our family. This is my wife Esme, our sons Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, and then Alice and Rosalie, My name is Carlisle. And who are you girls?"

"My name is Jazzabelle and this is Annabelle. We're sixteen years old." I nod agreeing to what she said.

"Aren't you a little too young to be traveling on your own?" I shake my head.

"Not really. A lot of people are living on their own at sixteen. That's what we'll soon be doing." I look down realizing that soon we'll have to find a job and all.

"Ahhh. So you must have left home and decided why not go visit a long lost relative in the middle of a school year?" Emmett speaks.

I shake my head once again. "It's not like that." He raises his eyebrows. "Okay, well it's sort of like that. We came to see if what we thought was true and Aunt Alice is still alive. Our school is out on Christmas break still and we just decided to go with it." I shrug. I feel Jazz's nervousness beside me.

"How did you know you'd find me here?" Aunt Alice asks from the floor. "How did you know I'd still be alive?"

I smiled sheepishly. "We actually know a lot about y'all." Esme looks appalled.

"Like what do you know?"

"So you are all vampires. But, you're the good kind. You can live with humans and you only hunt animals." They looked shocked but they let me go on. "I point to Esme. "You jumped off a cliff after the death of your baby. Carlisle changed you." I point to Rosalie. "You were attacked by your fiancée and left to die. He changed you as well." I point to Emmett. "You were being attacked by a bear and Rosalie was brave and took you about 100 miles to Carlisle to save you." I point to Edward. "You were dying of the influenza and your mother's last wish was to save you." And then I pointed to Jasper. "You were in the military and you were cornered. You found Aunt Alice and she led you to the Cullens." I pointed to Aunt Alice. "You're still a mystery. I'm really not sure when you were changed but you were at the asylum."

Everyone in the room looked incredibly shocked and I knew they would. It's inevitable. This is what happened to Jazz and I.

Edward was the first to regain his composure. "How the hell do you know that?" He looked angry. Carlisle looked at him and shook his head.

"Don't think we're some insane freaks but I can write about something that can possibly happen and Jazz draws things. It's weird, I wrote about the house this morning in a story talking about how people needed their own lives to be able to do something and Jazz drew it a couple of weeks ago. That's when we first realized that Aunt Alice was alive. I had written about vampires the week before and Aunt Alice you somehow ended up in the story. Apparently the story was that you died. They never kept great records at the asylum."

Esme holds a hand over her mouth. "Oh my dear. How is this possible? You are not vampires as well. There is no way two average girls can actually draw and write about stuff that will happen. You surely are Alice's nieces." Jazz nods.

"Yeah. That's what our mom told us every time she was mad at us. We hated it." I knew it was the wrong thing to see with Aunt Alice's face clouding over.

"That's what they thought? You were just some freaks like me?" I slowly nod.

"Yeah, mom couldn't believe you really had visions and so when we told her of what we could do she went absolutely crazy. She started yelling about how we weren't crazy and just went off on everyone that was I her path." I replied bitterly.

Carlisle looked up. "So, where is your mom now? Where does she think you girls are?"

I look to the ground. Jazz decides to speak up from the couch. "Well, she didn't like what we could do and soon she just couldn't stand to be arou—"

"SHE COMMITTED SUICIDE?"

"No, let her finish." I respond.

"She couldn't stand to be around us and things got tense between us whenever we were in the room with her and it just got unbearable. She kicked us out."

Esme looks troubled. "How are you girls going to survive?"

"Same way others survive I suppose."

Carlisle thinks for a moment.

"You are welcome to stay here with us. We're supposed to be humans anyway, that's the way people see us…well…how they are supposed to see us. You can be Alice's sisters that were sent to a different family and were finally able to be reconnected." Rosalie and Edward give Carlisle a sharp look.

"This is not the greatest idea Carlisle. Think about what it would do to us. Think about how this would end for us. They are human. It'll be hard for everyone."

"Rosalie, I think it would be awesome to have them here. They would entertain us at least." Emmett tries to reason with his wife. "Plus, it's the only family that Alice really has, think of the happiness it will give her."

She grumbles and doesn't say anything just walks out of the room with Edward following her. Carlisle watches them leave and puts a hand to his forehead. "I'm sorry about them. It's just been difficult, but they will come around."

Esme continues Carlisle's talk. "We will make sure that you get food and everything you need. We would love to have you. Please stay?" I look at the remaining vampires in front of me. Aunt Alice looks up with pleading eyes and Jasper looks, weird. Emmett is grinning from ear to ear and nodding.

I look at Jazz and she starts signing something. _It would be worth it. They seem nice, you've never written anything bad about them. I think it's a good idea. We can have a real home and they seem to care about us. Let's do it._

I nod. "We would love to."

Something shatters from the next room. Everyone ignores it.

We stand up. Everyone comes around us and gives us a hug. "Welcome to our family."

* * *

**Yepp. This is it. (: I hope you liked it, and this is the complete first chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites and everything. They made my day. I will work on the next chapter and hopefully have it out soon. If you want to see something specific happen in the story, let me know and I'll put it in, hopefully. (: (:**


	3. Two, Let's Settle Down Now

**I don't own anything except the characters I created. Yepp. Continue now, thanks!**

* * *

Chapter two, Let's Settle Down Now.

January, 2009.

"Follow me my dears and I'll lead you to the room you'll be staying in. Is it okay if you share?" She looks worried, like we would refuse or something.

I shake my head. "No ma'am. Sharing is fine." We follow her through a dining room and I see there is shattered crystal on the floor. Esme stops and look at the mess on the floor.

Her eyes land on Rosalie. "Clean this up. I mean now." Rosalie nods and storms away.

We follow her again and she leads us up the stairs and into a room the size of what used to be our living room. It's spacious and well decorated. It has two beds in it, a dresser and looks like a walk in closet, a full length mirror, and a huge window overlooking the backyard and the pond. It has a built in bathroom as well. It's a perfect room for the two of us. I turn around to thank her and realize she's already gone. I turn to Jazz and she's already walking toward the closet to unpack. I roll my eyes, typical Jazzabelle.

I walk over to the mirror and see how damaged my outfit looked. I'd have to say not to bad. I figured it'd be a lot worse. My yellow American Eagle polo has little dirt on it, and my ripped Aeropostale jeans have another hole. My feet are kind of dirty, and my silver bracelet shines. My white furry jacket is unharmed. That's about it. There's minimal damage. I walk into the closet Jazz just went into and gasp. It's so large and it kinda intimidates you. I take a quick look at Jazz and see how she came out of the traveling we've done today. Her jacket is unharmed, same as her dress and boots. Figures.

"Amazing isn't it?" We spin around to see Alice standing there. We both nod.

"Yeah, it can intimidate you." I laugh. She dances toward me.

"You know, you girls look older than sixteen. You're not lying about your age are you?" She blinks under her eye lashes.

We laugh and shake our heads. "Nope, we've always kind of looked older than we are. Sometimes it's cool, other times it's annoying." She raises an eyebrow. "And I mean really annoying."

She laughs. "Too many older guys, huh?"

Jazz and I nod in unison. "Yeah, that's exactly it."

Alice just stands there for a little while. "I just can't believe I have nieces. After so long without having family, it's so weird that you found me." She reaches out and we're now standing in the middle of our closet in a group hug. The hug lasts for about 3 minutes and she finally pulls away. "We'll have to go shopping soon. You're going to need a lot of clothes. You might be able to fit into some of my stuff, I don't know though." She looks at our outfits and inspects them. Her eyes land on our necks and her eyes sparkle in delight. "Tiffany's?" I look down at the key that hangs around my neck. I nod. Her eyes sparkle in delight. "I love your clothes." She points to me, "even though you look kind of casual, you can pull it off while," she points to Jazz. "You have a dressier gene I believe. I really like that dress on you." We laugh and give her another hug. **(A/N: You can view the outfits on my page.)**

"Aunt Alice, I'm extremely glad we came out here." Her smile is so big that it would start hurting her if she wasn't a vampire. She grabs my bag and starts to unzip it and go through it. "Uhm, what are you doing?"

She laughs. "I'm helping you unpack silly! It'll be much faster. Just believe me." The next thing I know she's standing by my duffle bag, then all of a sudden she's standing by the racks of clothes, with everything from my bag. She turns and does Jazz's bag the same. It all happens in the blink of an eye. I'm standing there in shock when I hear a grumbling next to me. I look at Jazz and she has a light blush over her cheeks. I laugh at her and she hits me on my arm.

"Uhm, so apparently my stomach is telling me I'm hungry." She admits sheepishly. Alice looks thoughtful and then her face lights up. She takes our arms and drags us down the stairs. We just stare at each other wondering what she's up for. We walk into the kitchen on the second floor. "Mom, where are you?" Out of nowhere Emmett comes busting through. He runs to us so fast it doesn't look like he's going to stop and he'll hit us. I step to the side so I won't get smashed and killed. He comes to a stop centimeters away from me.

"Hahaha." His booming laughter fills the air. "You seriously thought I was going to hit you? I have more control of myself. My reflexes are better than yours on any given day!" I just shrug at him. "I don't even get a hug? Gees, you're now my little sisters and I don't even get a hug." His face turns into a pout.

I carefully walk up to him and reach up and give him a hug. He squeezes me tight to him. "Emmett…I kinda need to breathe." I sputter out.

His laughter is back as Jazz walks up to him and gives him a hug. He's gentler with her, now knowing a little of how to hug a poor, defenseless human.

Alice walks over as Esme comes into the room. "What do you girls like to eat?" I look at her.

"But…but…but… you're a vampire, you don't eat normal food. Honestly, we can cook for ourselves." She shakes her head.

"Honest, we want to. It'll be a learning experience." She smiles lovingly at us.

"Well, we're not really picky. You can't afford to be when you have a mom who fixed one thing and you didn't want to cook that night." I say as Esme and Alice go through the cupboards pulling stuff down.

"The only thing we won't eat is broccoli and cauliflower, stuff like that." Jazz adds. Emmett went to lean against the counter watching his mother and sister in amusement.

"Mom, what about this?" Alice holds up something and Esme nods. They quickly grab some more stuff and go to the giant stove to cook.

We sit up on the stools by the counter and proceed to watch them cook. Their movements are precise and they actually seem to enjoy cooking, even when they can't eat it.

"What happens if you eat human food?" Jazz asks. Emmett's booming laughter comes…again.

"We'd have to get rid of it because our body doesn't want it in us. It's not what we need to survive." Oh yeah, because animal blood is _**so **_much better. Jazz shudders and I know she probably had the same thought.

See, Jazz doesn't like blood. She may play a ton of sports but she hates blood. She doesn't pass out but she's really sensitive to smells and the blood is just too strong for her.

"What, is blood scary for ya or something like that?" Emmett's playful voice asks.

I grin. "Haha, very funny Emmett, I actually don't care about blood. It doesn't bother me." I hear a groan beside me. "Jazz on the other hand can't stand it."

"You fit in well with the family then." I can feel Emmett's grin even as I'm look at Jazz.

"Blood smells strongly, too strongly for her." I look back at Emmett.

"Blood has a smell to it? I thought only vampires could smell blood." His face is a confused one.

"Uhm, yeah, you would probably think so. The truth is, I can and I'm just weird like that." Jazz murmurs.

Emmett takes another laugh. Gees, he's not a very serious guy is he?

I look back over to Esme and Alice and they are almost done cooking it seems because they have plates out. Hmm, I wonder what we're having?

Emmett looks at Jazz this time. "Jazzabelle, can I call you J-Belly?" A grin comes across his face.

Jazz looks at him. "Why?"

"Because it'd be a super cool nickname I've given to you?" He counters and does a puppy dog pout.

"No." His face looks crestfallen. "You can call me J-Belle. Not belly though." He has a happy face on once again.

"Heck yes!" He puts his large fist in front of Jazz. "Pound it." She reaches up and collides her fist with his. "Girl, you're so tiny. You're just like Alice." We both laugh at this and Alice turns around and smiles.

"Well, it must run in the family then."

We're being served now. There are hamburgers in front of us with some French fries. Yummy!

"Is this okay?" Esme looks worried.

I nod and give her a smile. "It looks perfect. Do you possibly have any ketchup?" She nods and returns in the blink of an eye. Stupid vampire speed.

I take the bun off of my hamburger and put some ketchup on it. Jazz eats her's plain.

I finish with the ketchup and Alice places two glasses of tea on the countertop.

"Thank you." I start eating my hamburger then. It's really good even if the people who cooked it can't eat the food.

"We need to get some paper work to actually adopt you two. I don't think it would be a grand idea to not adopt. We don't want to kidnap." Esme leans against the counter.

Jazz has her mouth full of hamburger. I decide to answer her.

"That shouldn't be too hard."

Alice and Esme's face are confused. "And why would that be?"

"Well, we kinda already belong to the state." I look down as I say that last part and put a fry in my mouth.

"Wait, I thought you said your mom kicked you out?" Even Emmett's confused at this point.

I sigh. "She did. But, when she did, we got sent to a foster home because we were wandering the streets and then going to school and the police didn't like it. They were scared because we were girls and there are too many stories of people getting killed or worse in Atlanta and just…everything." I pick my burger back up and eat it.

A look goes around the room.

"What about your dad?" I shake my head.

"Got killed."

"Grandma?"

"Died of a heart attack."

"Grandpa?"

"Died from cancer."

"Gees girls. You've lived a hell of a life!" Emmett's the only one that could break that kinda tension.

"Emmett…" Esme sends a warning glance his direction.

A smile comes across his face. "Yeah ma?"

"You know what. No language around the girls." Ugh.

"We went to public school Esme. That's not the worst thing we've heard. Trust us." Jazz says.

"See mama. It's not bad. It's okay." Esme gives him a warning glance. "Yes m'am." A flash goes by the window. "Hey, look. There goes Mr. Temperamental!"

Jazz looks at him in confusion. Esme sighs. "Edward is having a hard time because he can't read your minds." Whoa, wait a minute. Did she just say read people's mind? What?

"Wait, back up. I thought Alice was the only one with a gift." Jazz was confused as well.

"Nope." Emmett says popping the 'p'. "Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds, Jasper can change and feel emotions, Carlisle works at the hospital so he is compassionate, Esme is loving, I've got a ton of strength, and Rose has the beauty." He shows off his guns.

We laugh and I know that Emmett will be an amazing brother.

_It's all quiet in the little town. The snow is falling gently, there's gonna be a big storm tonight. The snow will soon turn into ice leaving everything slippery. There's a dark haired girl up ahead appearing to be fine with the snow. They say she had lost her mind a while ago, because of what happened. The girl is around 18 and was in a crazy persons place. One night she ventured out when she wasn't supposed to and there was someone you didn't want to meet on the corner. The girl didn't know any better and just walked right past the man. Suddenly she's caught in a vice like grip. "Let me go!" She screams. The man won't hear it. He presses his lips to her neck and slowly sinks his teeth in. That was the last thing she felt before screaming in pain._

* * *

**Hey guys. (: It's been a while, hasn't it? I had band camp this week and will have it next week. Yayyy. (:**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter please, and if you have anything you want to see in the story, let me know. **

**Thanks for reading. (: (: (: **


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE, READ!

**This unfortunately is not a new chapter, but an author's note.**

**So…Friday…my laptop was coming out of the hinge type thing and all so I brought it to my mom and she pretty much freaked out on me and such. Then complained. And complained some more. And then some more. So right now, my laptop is sitting on my brother's floor waiting to be fixed…I guess it's a good thing he works at a computer store right? The thing is, there's a chance that it can't be fixed. Which, is really bad. All of my stuff is on there and right now I'm on my mom's computer, which I really don't like because it's not mine. It's harder to type on here and I'm not able to get on as much. **

**I'm extremely sorry but I do not know when the next update will be and I hope that I will be able to get my laptop back. Leave me reviews to cheer me up and if you want to see something happen, don't be afraid to let me know. **

**I love you people. (: (: (: (:**


End file.
